Calm Days
by TheKittenKait
Summary: Calm days were rare for a Warrior of the Digiworld, so Koji was quite happy to have one. Takuya, of course, too. Just that his 'calm' days looked a little bit different than Koji's. Slight Takumi, Rating due Koji's choice of words.


It was a calm day; sunny and warm but with a refreshing breeze.  
Koji was alone at home since his parents had left for some sort of a class-meeting, and had enjoyed the silence by reading a book by now.  
However, after what was maybe an hour or two he let the book fall on the sofa, sighing. He looked out of the window and stretched contently.

Oh, how did he enjoy these calm days.  
Normally he had to worry that Takuya would show up (unannounced) just to annoy him; after all this was his set up life goal.  
That was how it felt, anyway.  
But the brunet boy met with his girlfriend today, so no worry for Koji.

The raven haired teen laid for a while on the sofa staring out the window, letting his thoughts wander.  
What should he do? No Takuya meant nothing annoying, but just laying around was plain boring.  
Koji let his gaze wander through the room until he noticed his shinai laying in the corner.  
He scowled at the sight. What was his kendo staff doing in the living room?

Finally, he sighed and got up.  
If he hadn't had anything to do he could train just as well. Besides, he hadn't been at the lessons for a while now.  
Grabbing the shinai on his way, Koji left the room to pack his things.  
As he stood in the hallway he checked a last time if he had everything; he didn't really want to go back just because he forgot a hair tie or something ridiculous like that.

Content that he hadn't forgotten anything he opened the door – just to stop in his tracks and stare at the surprised face of a brunet boy.  
The boy had his fist raised, just as if he had wanted to knock in the very moment, but after a moment he lowered it and scratched his head instead.  
"Wow Koji, I didn't know you're able to read thoughts."

The addressed boy stared incredulously at him before he sighed, mentally saying goodbye to his 'calm' day.  
"What do you want Takuya?", Koji asked while he stepped out of the door and closed it behind him, "Don't you have a date with Zoe?"

"Ahaha, well you see, she called me just a few minutes ago. Saying she can't come today; something about her hamster Mr. Fluffzels."

"So now you feel unloved and alone, and came to annoy me?" Koji asked, and flicked the key in the bag.

"I don't feel unloved and alone", Takuya pouted, "I'm just bored... The last part is actually true."

"At least you're not lying."

"I know, ne?" Takuya grinned and followed Koji on the street, "Where are we going?"

"Kendo lessons."

"Koji, you're boring. It's such a nice day! Why don't we play football? I'm sure I could gather a few guys from my team."

"Oh yeah Takuya", Koji said with mock excitement, "Why don't you call you little friends and play football with them while I'll go to my kendo lessons?"

"They have the same age as you and me", Takuya pouted, "Besides, I just got dumped by my girlfriend because of a pet named ' ', don't be mean!"

Koji rolled his eyes as an answer.  
"If you want pity you should've went to Koichi".

"Yeah probably. But you know, I decided to accompany you instead, isn't this great?"

"I'm dying of happiness."

"I knew you'd like it!" Takuya grinned and walked next to Koji along the street. "But you know it was quite rude from Zoe to cancel our date just a few minutes before. I had everything already planned!"

And from there on the brunet boy continued to rant how _rude _and _mean_, _inappropriate _it was, and that he definitely did _not _feel unloved, no matter how it might sound, just everything was boring and that Zoe was being mean because after all Zoe always said he didn't care enough, and he had everything planned for a _perfect _day to show Zoe that he cared, and all Koji was able to think '_Why me, oh why me god?' _as the hope of a calming and exhausting training vanished under the sound of Takuya's way too loud voice.

As the dojo came into sight, Koji hoped that Takuya would stop his blabbering – to which Koji hadn't listened in the first place – but oh contraire; the boy just kept on ranting about… the name of the hamster?  
_Wow, that's a change in subject,_ Koji noted, sweatdropping.

The sight of a raven haired boy who emitted now an apparently _visible _aura of annoyance and a boy with goggles who seemed to be the source of this annoyance attracted way too much attention for Koji's liking.  
Not that Takuya would care about something like that.

When they finally arrived at the dojo Koji jabbed Takuya hard in the stomach.  
"Would you shut up, just for a minute?" he hissed.  
The boy frowned at him but before he could say something – probably something along the lines 'can't you ask nicely' – a young man approached them.

"A friend of yours?", he asked them coldly.

"Sadly."

The man nodded in response and motioned at one of the walls. Then he left going to three other persons in the middle of the dojo.

"Geez, is that you teacher? He's pretty rude don't ya think?" Takuya scowled at the older boy.

"Takuya, if you have to stay sit down at the wall and be quiet!"

"Sure sure, you're the boss", the brunet answered sarcastically but sat down nevertheless.

First Takuya watched Koji and the other boys training for his amusement, but soon he got bored again; after all they just fought against each other with this staffs, not really interesting.  
At the beginning he had watched expectantly, waiting for Koji to get hit, but his friend was, much to Takuya's displeasure, quite good in the sport so he won the most of the matches – and thus barely got hit.  
So, to fight the obviously _deadly _boredom, Takuya got up and wandered along the walls, searching for something interesting.

In a corner he found a barrel with more wooden staffs.  
Takuya eyed them curiously, wondering why Koji had brought his own staff if there were enough for everyone in here.  
Sometimes he just didn't get his friend at all.  
He pulled one of them out and swung it around, nearly knocking the barrel over.

"TAKUYA!"

The addressed boy turned around, still hugging the barrel for dear life to hinder it from falling over, and saw just in time how Koji, who glared at him and had apparently yelled, got hit by the staff of a blonde boy with messy hair… and wait, was that a cowlick? It looked like a horn on top of his head!  
Takuya snickered quietly; and Koji told _him _he had a messed up fashion sense.

The raven haired teen glared at the boy with the cowlick who smiled apologetically, and stomped at Takuya.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"It's boring Koji! Can't I play with the staffs too?" Takuya pleaded motioning at the barrel.

"NO!" Koji glared angrily at him.

"Can I braid your hair then?"

"FUCK NO!"  
Disgust and shock joined the anger in Koji's glare.

In the background the blonde boy snickered but was silenced by _the _death glare of Koji.

"But Koj-"

"DON'T YOU 'But Koji' ME! I don't care that your girlfriend prefers spending times with ' ' than going on a date with you; just _don't _annoy the hell out of me on purpose while I'm having kendo lessons!

"This guy has a girlfriend?" the 'cowlick-boy' how Takuya had dubbed him snickered again, just loud enough for Takuya to hear.

"Fuck off Alibaba. You're just here today because Morgiana, _your _girlfriend, prefers spending time with her older brother."

The blonde mumbled something under his breath but turned around and walked to a dark haired boy, who had watched the spectacle smiling nervously.  
The dark haired boy patted the now sniffling blonde on the back glancing at Koji and Takuya with an expression that showed amusement.  
Takuya, of course, waved back, grinning madly.

Koji sighed again as he stared down at Takuya.  
"Why don't you really go to Nii-san?"

"But I didn't ask for pity."

"I'm being serious here Takuya. I am sure Koichi is doing much more interesting things."

"I'm pretty sure he's doing his math homework", Takuya said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, your choice Takuya", Koji shrugged and went back to the group, smirking evilly. "But as soon as you're gonna do something inappropriate or something that annoys me I'll bash you with my shinai as long as I want."

"But you're annoyed when I'm _breathing_!" Takuya protested.

"Like I said: your choice."

Takuya glared at Koji, not doubting for a moment that his best friend would actually bash him to a bloody pulp with this shitty stick.  
Without feeling guilty afterwards.  
He could practically see the title in the police file.  
_'Death by being a pain in the ass'_

"Fine then Koji, I'll send your regards." Takuya called as he went to the door.

"Oh don't bother I'll meet him later. Have fun." Koji responded with a disturbingly sweet voice.

"Thanks, I'll see you in school tomorrow!" Takuya chirped back, mimicking the tune of Koji's voice.

He earned a desperate and horrified groan in response which made him grin mischievously as he walked out of the door.  
Takuya skipped through the streets, whistling happily.  
Annoying Koichi was fun too, after all.

So when he knocked at Koichi's house, grinning happily, and the raven haired boy opened curiously with a polite _'Yes?'_, Takuya skipped through him in the apartment saying happily "You just won a one way ticket to hell."

Koichi's face was priceless.


End file.
